Insisto
by TaradaAtomica
Summary: Ahora a Sasuke y los demás les tocaba buscar a Naruto, pero por ordenes expresas de la hokage, deben descansar en una posada. Sasuke no pudo dormir. Fic de la serie "Búsqueda a la inversa"


**Notas de autor:**

**Bueno, hace un tiempo decidi hacer un "poll" (Encuesta) para decidir a que serie le dedicaria una serie de one-shots y drabbles, al final, gano el SasuNaruSasu y este fic es el primero de esa serie, van a ser todos en torno a una misma historia, sin conexión entre si, osea que no sera una secuencia, pero la misma tematica, espero haber sido clara.**

**Un mensaje para una anonima que siempre me dejaba reviews "MeroNiakeehl" ¿Como estas? Me gustaria que te hicieras una cuenta en FF asi podriamos hablar, un saludo para ti.**

**Y un beso enorme a una chica que me dejo un msj, hermoso por cierto, que me hizo muy feliz, "xwzy" en verdad muchas gracias, no me voy a cansar de decirtelo.**

**Bueno chicas, este fic va dedicado a vosotras dos, espero lo disfruten ustedes y todos los que lo lean.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenencen.**

Había sido un viaje extenuante para todo el grupo, algunos no habían dormido bien en días, Sasuke y Sakura en semanas, pero claro, la situación lo meritaba, tenían que continuar su búsqueda. ¿Y a quien buscaban? A Naruto. Para Sakura era como una especie de deja-vu, era como buscar a el Uchiha de nuevo, para Sasuke era la mas cruel de las ironías, y Sai sino estuviera preocupado, diría que la situación es divertida, digna de un acto de humor negro.

Porque era extremadamente hilarante. Faltaba una copia alterna de Orochimaru, tal vez una versión femenina, para completar el espectáculo.

Pero si dejamos de lado el sentido del humor cínico, diríamos que el momento que pasaban los ninjas era terrible. Aun no se le había sido notificado a las demás aldeas para no generar alarma, ademas de que no tenían casi nada de información, ni siquiera sabían como había desaparecido el Uzumaki ni porque. Solo supieron que de un día para otro este se había ido.

Al principio pensaron que se había ido a entrenar a las afueras de la aldea, pero los días pasaron y no volvía, la hokage mando unos ambus a buscarlo, nada. Absolutamente nada. Y ahí fue cuando todo exploto. Aunque por ahora los únicos enterados del asunto eran los mas cercanos a Naruto.

Cuando se entero de la noticia a Iruka le agarro un ataque de panico por lo cual paso varios días en el hospital, Kakashi que siempre había sido muy tranquilo, se vio alterado por primera vez, lo mismo paso con Shikamaru, Hinata se desmayo, algunos como Kiba, Shino, Ino, Ten-ten miraron a la sannin incrédulos varios minutos, pensando que era una broma. Porque aquello era, como mínimo, imposible.

Tal vez las peores reacciones fueron las del equipo 7. Se los había reunido a los tres, exceptuando a el peli-blanco que había sido informado con anterioridad. Ellos esperaban que los llamaran, de hecho habían empezado a preguntar sobre el paradero del rubio, claro, nunca se imaginaron tal respuesta.

Sakura tuvo una especia de ataque de histeria que termino en llanto, Sai, que nunca había sido muy expresivo, se limito a quedarse con los ojos abiertos como platos y la boca entreabierto, como queriendo hacer mil preguntas y que las palabras no salieran, Sasuke, el también la había mirado incrédulo, para luego apretar los puños, y algo paso por su rostro ¿Tristeza? Tal vez, pero esta tan rápido como vino se fue volviendo a una mueca indiferente, pregunto cuando saldrían en su búsqueda y salio de la sala a paso firme.

Salieron al día siguiente, los 11 novatos, en una "misión de búsqueda clasificada", empezado a abarcar los bosques y las áreas cercanas a Konoha.

Y de ellos ya hacían dos semanas. Dos tortuosas semanas donde nadie tenia idea de nada.

* * *

Sasuke frunció el ceño por treintava vez en el día antes de cruzar por la puerta de la posada donde descansarían hoy. El lugar tenia una decoración bastante simple, una pequeña recepción, un pasillo donde se ubicaban las puertas de todas las habitaciones y otro pasillo, que llevaba a una especie de bar. Pero el Uchiha no estaba ahí para apreciar la arquitectura del lugar, de hecho, si dependiera de el, ni siquiera hubieran parado, pero eran ordenes expresas de la hokage, debían descansar.

-Tu habitación es la 23, Sasuke

Ni siquiera había notado la presencia de Sakura hasta que esta le puso las llaves de su cuarto en la mano, en silencio se dirigió a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas.

Una cama, una puerta que llevaba al baño, una mesita de noche y un pequeño armario. Dejo a Kusanagi al lado de la cama y se acostó a dormir, no le apetecía comer.

* * *

Se levanto a de la cama, se acostó tan pronto llego, sin embargo, no había podido conciliar el sueño, había estado dormitando a ratos durante mas de tres horas. Arreglo su ropa y acomodo la cama, que apenas estaba desarmada ya que no había abierto las sabanas.

Se debatió entre si llevar o no su fiel espada, pero decidió dejarla allí, no quería encontrarse con algún civil y que este entrara en pánico, haciendo un escándalo, ademas, si llegaban a atacarlo podría vencer a sus enemigos sin esta.

Camino sin rumbo fijo hasta llegar a la puerta de aquel bar, decidiendo que aquello podría distraerlo, entro. Era mucho mas grande de lo que parecía, había una barra al costado, unas cuantas mesas, el resto era espacio libre que era ocupado por gente bailando, sola o en pareja, y al fondo, un pequeño escenario. Se sentó en uno de los asientos de la barra, mandandole una mirada asesina al que atendía la barra, aclarándole que no le apetecía consumir nada. No iba a terminar como uno de esos borrachos que bailaban en las mesas y de los cuales se burlaban todos los que tenían un poco mas de lucidez que ellos.

Miro hacia las personas que se iban aglomerando mientras subía un hombre al escenario, encima de este habían varios músicos, el que subía debia ser el cantante. Luego de presentarse con un nombre que a Sasuke le pareció sencillamente ridículo empezaron a tocar. Se empezaron a escuchar los primeros acordes.

_Yo la vi, sin querer, buscaba alguna mujer que fuera el _  
_viento, fuera el viento en mi sien. _  
_Y la vi, que va a ser, una hermosa lucifer robó mi tiempo, mi pensamiento y mi fe. _  
_Y dejó detrás de sí, tristes versos que oigo en mí._

Si tenia que opinar, el cantante cantaba bastante bien, afinado y sin adelantarse a el ritmo de la canción. La gente empezaba a bailar, en parejas, un gran baile improvisado.

_Y qué más, tarde gris, te diría, qué decís, si te olvidaste,  
si te olvidaste de mí.  
Si no fui mejor postor, fue aquel maldito temor, si yo pedía  
vos te alejabas de mí. _

Algunos se movían ágiles a través de la pista, otros eran mas torpes y parecían ciervos recién nacidos. Aun así, todos bailaban al ritmo de la tonada. Hombre con mujer, mujer con hombre, hasta que algo le llamo la atención ¿Dos hombres? Vio una cabellera rubia que iba de pareja en pareja, hombres y mujeres.

_Y quebró mi corazón_  
_como se quiebra un carbón_  
_encendido oh oh!_

No, no podía ser el ¿No?

_Si yo te volviera a ver_  
_insisto_  
_siempre te voy a querer_  
_insisto_  
_aunque el tiempo diga no_  
_insisto_  
_nunca morirá este amor._

En un giro que dio aquella figura vio un destello de ojos azules, junto con las tres marcas en casa una de sus mejillas, era definitivo tenia que ser Naruto. El cantante se había callado momentáneamente, solo se escuchaban los instrumentos siendo tocados con destreza. En cuanto Sasuke devolvió su vista al Uzumaki, este estaba mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con la mano extendida, invitándolo a acercarse.

¿Gritarle? ¿Atraparlo? ¿Preguntarle civilizadamente que demonios estaba haciendo ahi?

El ojinegro no hizo nada de eso, una extraña fuerza le indicaba que no hiciera preguntas, que solo actuara. Y así lo hizo, tomo la mano de Naruto y paso un brazo por su cintura, empezando a moverse mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

_Y quebró mi corazón_  
_como se quiebra un carbón_  
_encendido oh oh!_

Se movían con agilidad por toda la pista, aumentando el ritmo mientras el vocalista entonaba el estribillo, mirándose, ya no existía el bar, ni la gente, ni el escenario, ni la barra, solo ellos dos y la canción de fondo.

_Si yo te volviera a ver_  
_insisto_  
_siempre te voy a querer_  
_insisto_  
_una hermosa lucifer_  
_insisto_  
_un demonio hecho mujer_  
_insisto_  
_aunque el tiempo diga no_  
_insisto_  
_nunca morirá este amor_

Una hermosa lucifer, y Sasuke pensó que ese era un modo adecuado de nombrar al Uzumaki, atrayente, adictivo, agradable, algo de lo que no quería escapar, eso sentía, no quería dejarlo nunca mas, por eso lo estaba buscando, por eso lo abrazaba con tanta firmeza mientras movía los pies al compás de la melodía.

El ritmo de sus movimientos empezó a descender, yendo cada vez mas lento.

Naruto poso una mano en su mejilla, acariciándola suavemente, delineandola, como para grabarse la forma de su rostro.

- Sasuke...

_Nunca me perdonaré_  
_no haber hecho más no sé_  
_el tiempo todo, destruye todo, lo sé._

Sasuke abrió los ojos de repente, encontrándose solo, sentando en aquella banqueta en la cual estaba al principio, la gente que bailaba había desaparecido, los músicos también, se encontró solo, sentado, en medio de aquel lugar despoblado.

Se toco la mejilla, esa donde había posado su mano acanelada el Uzumaki.

- Naruto...


End file.
